Packard Standard Eight
The Packard Standard Eight is a series of eight-cylinder cars that the Packard Motor Car Company in Detroit manufactured 1928 to 1932. In 1948 the model was living as a development of Clipper Standard Eight again was further expanded to 1950. In 1951, the detachment was followed by the Packard 200 . 1928-1932 Packard Standard Eight Sedan 4 Doors (1929) Packard Standard Eight Roadster (1930) The model built to 1927 Eight in 1928 in the model series Custom Eight split and Standard Eight. The Standard Eight was still one line eight-cylinder engine with side-side valves, 6,306 cc engine (bore x stroke = 88.9 mm x 127 mm) and an output of 109 bhp (80 kW) at 3,200 min-1 . A twin-plate clutch, the engine power was transferred to a partially synchronized, manual three-speed transmission and then to the rear wheels. The mechanical brakes worked on all four wheels. There was only a single chassis with 3632 mm wheelbase, which could be provided with various closed and open bodies of two to seven passengers. The Standard Eight models were luxuriously while slightly less than its sister models, called Custom. 1929 was the car that should now replace the jobs lost as a base model and six-cylinder. Smaller engine with 5231 cc engine (bore x stroke = 81 mm x 127 mm), who made only 90 bhp (66 kW) The twin-disc clutch gave way to a single dry. There were chassis with two wheelbases: 3213 mm and 3391 mm. The following year both chassis were around 1 "extended to 3239 mm / 3416 mm, to make room for the new water pump. 1931 was the engine a power boost from new valves and intake pipes. He carried now 100 bhp (74 kW). The three-speed transmission was replaced with a four-speed gearbox. There were now 20 different structures in order to really any customer requirement to meet. In model year 1932, the wheelbase is extended again, this time by 2 "to 3289 mm and 3467 mm. By increasing the compression of the engine reached with unchanged capacity 110 bhp (81 kW). 1933, from the back of the Standard Eight Packard Eight . In five years, 98,956 Standard Eight were created (Figures for 1928 to 7800 piece - it also included the model Custom Eight). 1948-1950 1948 was the Packard Clipper Standard Eight revised and renamed back to Packard Standard Eight. The car still had a line eight-cylinder engine with side-side valves, but now with 4719 cc engine (bore x stroke = 88.9 mm x 95.25 mm) and an output of 130 bhp (95.6 kW) at 3,600 min -1 . The only available chassis had a wheelbase of 3,048 mm. There were 2 - and 4-door sedan and a 5-door station wagon, all in a streamlined shape in the style of an inverted bathtub (some people also say "Pregnant Elephant" ...). In 1949, the vehicles were revised for style and some chrome bumper and larger rear window. From November 1949, there were a 3-stage automatic transmission ("Ultramatic"). With a few changes, these models were also offered the 1950th 1951 replaced the new Packard 200 of this model. 1948 created 25,335 Standard Eight, 1949/1950, there were, together with its sister model, Custom Eight 89,639 pieces Category:Post-war Category:Pre-war Category:Packard